xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Large Scout
The Large Scout is an alien spacecraft in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Despite their small size, these reconnaissance craft are not particularly fast, and even Raven Interceptors should get a decent amount of time on target -- enough to bring it down with Avalanche Missiles. Bradford's introduction: "Commander, we've got another contact. The signature is a little bigger this time though." Encounters Large Scouts are encountered either in the air when detected by satellite, or on the ground after landing or being shot down by interceptors. In Flight Large Scouts are not very durable nor heavily-armed craft, so even entry-level interceptors have a good chance of bringing one down, although they may incur significant damage in the process. The default armament is adequate for the task, but single-use combat enhancements that boost dodge and targeting can help. Care should be taken when deploying Ravens with short-range weapons such as Laser Cannons, as the increased closing time allows the Scout to get in several good hits before the Raven is within firing range. EMP Cannons can bring down Scouts very quickly, although by the time they are developed, Scouts will probably be on the decline as fielded ships. Grounded A Scout on the ground is one of the easiest UFOs to assault, whether it landed or crashed. Scouts do not carry a large crew, so there will be relatively few defenders, although the aliens become increasingly difficult to defeat as the game progresses. Early on, Scouts will be crewed by Sectoids with an Outsider as ship commander. When attempting to capture an Outsider, a Large Scout can provide the easiest opportunity with the advantage that unlike Abductors, which may have two or more Outsiders, a Scout will typically only have one. With their small size, Scouts do not carry large amounts of alien artifacts. Nevertheless, the opportunity to raid a downed Scout should never be passed up, as they are a ready source of Alloys and Elerium. If the assault team is careful, UFO Power Sources and Flight Computers will also be part of the takings. Assault Strategies A small team can take a Large Scout without significant difficulty, provided due care is taken. Aliens will be found both inside and outside the ship. A four-person squad with a single Heavy and a blend of Support and Assault troops works well. A six-person squad should include a pair of Heavies with a mix of Support and Assault. However, it is important to remember that as Large Scouts are relatively easy missions, taking several Rookies along to gain promotions and specialization assignments can help in the long run by making your overall Barracks less brittle. Soldiers should be equipped for a ranged fight, so consider leaving shotguns (or their equivalents) behind in favor of rifles. If the capture of Sectoids, Mutons, or Outsiders is still a priority, equip at least two troops with Arc Throwers and light pistols so as to avoid over-injury of capture targets. Layout There are eight entries to the ship interior: four windows and four force-field doors. Windows will need to be broken, but grant the most movement options once through; doors open into confined entry corridors which can be flanked. The center of the ship is a combination control/engine room, with Flight Computers and Power Sources in the same open area. This is also where defending aliens will be found, so be cautious in putting troops on Overwatch, particularly Heavy troops who typically have poor aim and thus high collateral damage. Likewise, no explosive weapons should be used inside the ship unless the survival of the squad is in question. Strategy Cover inside the ship is sparse, so clearing as much opposition before breaching the ship can help prevent injuries, casualties, and unnecessary damage. A squad of three is sufficient, although four allows for the use of two-by-two formations and easier flanking after breaching the ship. Completing a circuit around the ship prior to making entry allows the squad to neutralize aliens lurking around the ship, ensuring that the bulk of the gunfire occurs outside, reducing the risk of stray shots destroying something valuable. Once the exterior of the ship has been secured, moving in through windows broken at opposite sides of the ship allows for the most flexible tactics; by breaching the windows and using the equipment and walls within as cover, the squad will be in a stronger position for dealing with inevitable counter-fire. Once the central room has been breached, the surviving aliens will take cover, typically behind the Flight Computers and Power Sources. Careful rifle fire is ideal in taking down the remaining opposition, which will ideally be light. If necessary, fall back and force the aliens to pursue rather than risk damaging salvageable equipment inside. Load * Number of Aliens: 6-12 * 2 UFO Power Sources * 4 UFO Flight Computers * at least 62 Elerium * at least 144 Alien Alloys Gallery XCOM_UFO_and_Interception_Scout_UFO_secondPass_01.jpg|Concept art XCOM_UFO_and_Interception_Scout_FloorPO.jpg|Concept art Category:Alien ships (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:Aircraft (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)